Suits
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Kibum and Kyuhyun go suit shopping at the request of Leeteuk. What is the cute, yet diabolical, leader planning this time? A Super Junior Fanfic - Kibum/Kyuhyun


Disclaimer: I don't own any person in this story, or Super Junior. I only own the story. *Sobbles*

Kibum and Kyuhyun go suit shopping at the request of Leeteuk. What is the cute, yet diabolical, leader planning this time? KiHyun

* * *

Kibum walked down the street, eyeing the taller figure next to him. Why on earth Leeteuk assigned Kyuhyun to accompany and help him with suit shopping was beyond his imagination.

Kibum and Kyuhyun entered the large suit shop in good spirits, unaware of the rather large group of people sneaking around behind them.

Kibum picked out a suit randomly from the rack. He held it up to his body.

"How's this Kyuhyunnie?"

"Hm… I think it's a little too blue. Try going with a white one?"

Kibum nodded and wandered over to the white section. Taking another one from the rack, he held it up to his body.

"This one?"

"Maybe white wasn't a good idea. How about we try tan?"

"That's a good idea, let's not go too conventional."

* * *

"Hey move over!" Donghae whispered, nudging the body next to him.

"Ah-h, I can't! There's no room!" Eunhyuk whispered back.

"Hey, get your foot off my leg!" Heechul squealed.

"S-sorry!" Ryeowook exclaimed.

"O-ow!" Hankyung uttered as he was shoved into Heechul.

"Aish, sorry Hannie!" Kangin responded.

"Get your foot out of my face!" Yesung cried.

"Sung, no one's foot is in your face." Siwon reminded him.

"Ah, I know. I just wanted to say that at least once." Yesung grinned.

"You're so weird hyung!" Sungmin said as he punched Yesung's shoulder lightly.

"Shh…. Be quiet and stop moving! They'll notice this bush shaking!" Shindong whispered sharply. "Leeteuk, won't Kyu and Bummie notice this rather _large_ crowd that's congregated outside the shop?"

The Super Junior members turned to stare at the _enormous_ crowd of girls that had gathered behind them to stare at their favorite idols hiding in a long row of bushes.

"Nah," Leeteuk said, brushing the worry aside, "Kyu and Bummie will think the fangirls are screaming about them."

Reassured, the members turned once again to stare through the leaves and through the window at the two shopping for suits.

* * *

Once again, Kibum plucked a suit off the rack and held it up to his body.

"Err…?" He asked.

"Too weedy. Forget unconventional. Let's just go with simple black."

"Okay."

The two walked over to the black section, the largest section in the store. Kibum randomly picked up a suit but before he even managed to hold it up to his body, Kyuhyun spoke.

"Too long."

Kibum put it back and took up another one. Again, before even holding it up, Kyuhyun interjected.

"Too short."

"Okay, how about this one?"

"Too big."

"This one?"

"Too dull."

"This?"

"Too light."

* * *

All the Super Junior members watched as Kibum and Kyuhyun went through suit after suit.

"What is Kyuhyun doing?" Sungmin asked with curiosity.

"It looks like he's just being his old snarky self." Heechul responded dully. "I'm bored."

"Don't worry Rella, I'm sure things are about to get very interesting." Hankyung assured him, as he grinned at Leeteuk.

"Yep!" Leeteuk confirmed. "Things are going to get very, very interesting."

* * *

"How about this one?"

"Too sparkly."

"This?"

"Too shiny."

"This one?"

"Too funny."

"And this?"

"Too flashy."

"Um, this one?"

"Too loose."

"What about this?"

"Too slick."

"This?"

"Too scary."

"This…?"

"Too ugly."

"This one?"

"Too black."

By this point, Kibum knew Kyuhyun was just playing with him. After all, Kyuhyun had been the one to suggest black. In fact, Kyuhyun was rejecting all the suits before even seeing them. Kibum was getting fed up.

"My god Kyuhyun. What are you doing? What do _you_ want me to wear?"

"Nothing." Kyuhyun grinned.

* * *

"Oh, oh! Here we go!" Leeteuk exclaimed.

* * *

Kyuhyun grabbed Kibum by the lapels of his shirt and stared him hard in the eyes.

"Wha-" Kibum froze.

"Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun enunciated clearly. "I love you."

Kibum's eyes widened as Kyuhyun's lips crushed into his.

* * *

Hankyung and Leeteuk fell into peals of laughter as the rest of Super Junior looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Author's Comments: Ahaha... Haha... Hah... Yea. Topic 42 of 100. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
